


We are graduating soon

by blue_tree96



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon, Hajime is such a sap, Happy Ending, Protect Oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, oiwa - Freeform, they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_tree96/pseuds/blue_tree96
Summary: They are about to graduate and move to different universities in Tokyo. Will their relationship last or will he listen to all his insecurities?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 18





	We are graduating soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this on twitter as a request by a mutual of mine and decided to upload it because it was getting to long.

The only thing running through his mind right now was that in a few weeks he and Iwa-chan will be separated from each other. He hasn’t told anyone his concern, especially Iwa-chan since he knew the other would just laugh at him.

It’s a week before graduation and Oikawa was getting more and more angsty. He had already considered telling Iwa-chan but he was scared that he might brush it off and tell him he was being paranoid.

It was getting hard for him to keep everything in and not cry his eyes out. Fine they were both going to Tokyo, been best friends since they were little and are practically together since they entered Seijoh.

The idea of going to different universities was really bothering that he was losing concentration both in studies and volleyball. He decided to spend his lunch on the rooftop, knowing he need some time alone to accept what was happening.

_‘Why can’t we stay in high school forever’_

_‘I don’t want to be separated from Iwa-chan’_

“Oi! Shitty-kawa what are you looking all depressed about?” Iwaizumi called out from the entrance of the room.

“Iwa-chan! What are you doing here?” Oikawa immediately sat up and looked at him not realizing he had a few stray tears. Iwaizumi slowly approached him then took a seat next to him.

His hand immediately went straight brush away the tears that were forming at the corner of his eyes.

“What’s wrong Toru?” Iwaizumi asked, wiping away the tears.

“Nothing’s wrong Iwa-chan what are you talking about.” Oikawa replied and wiped his tears.

“Don’t lie to me Toru. I know something’s bothering you. Out with it.” Iwaizumi asked and didn’t take his eyes away from him, Oikawa knew there was no escaping when Iwa-chan looks at him like that.

“I’m just thinking about graduation and use going to different universities.” He finally replied after releasing the sigh he has been holding in.

“I don’t want us to be separated from each other but we are going to different universities” He continued.

“I know we’ve known each other since we were kids and now that we are a couple nothing has changed but I’m scared that if we go to different universities you might forget all about me and replace me with someone else.” Oikawa finally said what he has been hiding.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at his adorable boyfriend.

“Look me.” He told Oikawa but he didn’t listen and continued to look at the floor.

“Toru look at me.” He said one more time and he even used his first name which meant he had to follow.

“Nothing will happen to us I promise-” Iwaizumu said

“How can you say that Hajime! You can’t predict the future!” Oikawa cut him off and now his tears wouldn’t stop running down his cheek.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but sigh. He was supposed to give this during graduation but now is a good time.

“I was supposed to surprise you but I think now is better.” Iwaizumi said and pulled something out of his pocket.

He handed it to Oikawa who just looked at the little box in his hand. He then looked up at Iwaizumi who was blushing a bit.

“Hajime is this-“

“No not yet. They are promise rings, I bought them a few weeks ago with our moms. They helped me pick out a pair for us.” He said as he opened the box for him. Inside the box was 2 silver bands, one had a small diamond on it and the other didn’t. Iwaizumi got the one with the small diamond and slipped it on Oikawa’s finger.

“I promise no matter what I won’t stop loving you.” He said as he slipped the ring on Oikawa’s finger, without taking his eyes away from him. Oikawa couldn’t help it and tackled Iwaizumi to the floor.

“I love you too Hajime!” He lifted his head and smiled at him. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile back and lift them both buck up to a sitting position. Oikawa grabbed the ring box of the ground the got the ring meant for Iwaizumi. He slipped it on his finger and smiled.

“I love you Hajime.”

“I love you to Toru.”

They stood up holding hands and shared on last kiss before heading back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
